A los pies del Vesubio
by Misila
Summary: Greg se marchó de Inglaterra porque no soportaba tener que recordar continuamente que su bando había perdido la Guerra, y porque dolía mucho recordar a Vincent. De modo que se fue a recorrer mundo en busca de su lugar. Y parece que en Italia ha logrado su objetivo. Para Lady Cisne.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Amigo Invisible 2012/13_ organizado por el foro_ La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Mi amiga invisible no es otra que **Lady Cisne**, a quien he escrito con mucho cariño esta historia. Espero que te guste :)

* * *

_**A los pies del Vesubio**_

o-o-o

_**Mansión de los Goyle, Inglaterra, 11 de abril de 1999**_

—¿Que te vas?

Greg asiente pacientemente y observa las expresiones sorprendidas e incrédulas de sus amigos. Pansy, con los labios formando una cómica _o_; Blaise con las cejas arqueadas por la extrañeza, pero sin perder por ello su perenne toque burlón; Daphne, cómodamente recostada entre los brazos de Theodore, con la boca entreabierta, y el joven con el entrecejo fruncido, como si ya hubiese llegado a razonar los motivos que Gregory aún no les ha dado.

Draco, que es quien ha hecho la pregunta, tendría la mandíbula en el suelo si no estuviese bien sujeta a su cráneo. Es obvio que, cuando le ha comentado que está más meditabundo que de costumbre, no esperaba la respuesta que le ha dado Greg.

—Pero… O sea, no es coña, ¿no?

Greg pone los ojos en blanco. ¿De verdad está frente a la misma persona que lleva toda su vida riéndose de Vin y de él por ser cortos de luces? Draco debería mirarse en un espejo antes de criticar, piensa.

—No, no es coña—resopla, exasperado.

—¿Pero adónde?—pregunta Pansy.

Greg se encoge de hombros. Él tampoco lo sabe. Quizá cerca, quizá lejos. Lo único de lo que está seguro es que tiene que huir del fantasma de la Guerra, de la muerte de Vincent. Y para ello ha de alejarse también de sus amigos.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver?

—No lo sé—Greg ni siquiera está seguro de que vaya a regresar.

o-o-o

_**Nápoles, Italia, 17 de julio de 2001**_

Olivia ya llega tarde. Oh, Merlín, ¿quién le mandaría a ella ponerse a trabajar en el mundo muggle?

_Oh, claro_, recuerda unos segundos más tarde, cruzando Via Toledo sin mirar e ignorando los gritos de varios conductores enfadados. _Evitar que los mortífagos ingleses se fijen en mí cuando les dé por invadir Italia_.

El día que Olivia cumplía quince años, apareció en los periódicos la noticia de que el mismo mago oscuro que había sido derrotado por un bebé de un año no estaba muerto, sino que había regresado. Por supuesto, ningún noticiario mágico consideró oportuno comentar que la probabilidad de que ese loco obsesionado con la pureza de sangre llegase a Italia era realmente baja, y para cuando el Ministro italiano, Fabrizzio Vivaldi, aclaró que estaban a salvo, ya había cundido el pánico.

Los padres de Olivia estuvieron a punto de sacarla del colegio mágico en el que estaba interna, pero afortunadamente le permitieron terminar los dos años que le quedaban. Sin embargo, cuando ella estaba estudiando como una loca para los finales de sexto llegó la noticia de que los buenos habían ganado la Guerra y Harry Potter había vuelto a salvar el mundo.

No obstante, cuando Olivia se graduó, los rumores de una supuesta reorganización de los mortífagos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes en Italia, de modo que ella cedió a la presión de su familia y empezó a trabajar en el mundo muggle, donde pasase desapercibida.

Y ahora maldice haberles hecho caso. Porque ya han pasado casi tres años desde que terminase la Guerra en Inglaterra, Olivia cumple los veinte en unos meses y nadie ha intentado matar a nadie. Salvo la mafia, pero ése es el pan de cada día en Nápoles. Lo que no todo el mundo sabe es que la red de crimen organizado se extiende también por la sociedad mágica.

Algo que a ella no le importa mucho ahora, para ser sinceros. Entra al restaurante a todo correr, sin preocuparse por el hecho de que su pelo se haya despeinado en su carrera hacia el trabajo.

—Llegas tarde.

Olivia arquea las cejas. Su jefe cada día es más agudo.

—Lo siento, Paolo—se disculpa—. He tenido que…

—Nada de excusas. Ve limpiando el local—la corta el hombre con dureza.

La joven suelta un bufido y se recoge el alborotado pelo castaño oscuro en un moño apresurado mientras se encamina al armario a hacer lo que le ha ordenado.

No es que odie a Paolo, reflexiona. Es simplemente que ésa no es la vida que a Olivia le gusta. No; ella quiere ser inefable, trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia. Pero no puede. Tiene que contentar a sus padres y evitar darles disgustos. Sobre todo desde que mamá enfermó.

Olivia no puede evitar pensar que la vida de su madre ha estado plagada de desgracias. Su padre se lo ha contado muchas veces y la joven tiene ya la historia tan interiorizada que casi siente el horror que ha vivido su madre como suyo.

Leah Fenwick –Irving de casada– perdió a sus padres poco antes de que su hermano Benjy entrase en Hogwarts. Ella, que por entonces ya estaba en séptimo, tuvo que hacerse cargo de él y alternar sus estudios con un puesto de trabajo en Honeydukes que los ayudó a apañárselas hasta que terminó el colegio y pudo encontrar un empleo mejor remunerado en Gringotts, el banco mágico inglés. Poco después de que Benjy se graduase, cuando el futuro se presentaba más que negro para los opositores de Lord Voldemort, la mujer se casó con Wayne Irving en un pequeño pueblo de la costa inglesa al que Olivia nunca ha ido. Sin embargo, cuando, a los pocos meses de contraer matrimonio, Benjy fue brutalmente asesinado por varios mortífagos, Leah y Wayne huyeron de Inglaterra y se instalaron en el sur de Italia.

Y un año más tarde nació Olivia Benjamina Irving. Merlín, cómo odia la joven su segundo nombre. Le importa bien poco que con él su madre honre la memoria de su tío; es más feo que pegarle a un padre. Olivia siempre lo ha ocultado con celo a sus compañeros; no le apetece ser el objeto de su mofa. Además, está convencida de que su tío debe de estar tirándose de los pelos sólo de pensarlo, dondequiera que esté.

Lo único bueno de su ascendencia británica es que Olivia domina el inglés tan bien como el italiano, e incluso sabe un poco de español. Quizá es por eso por lo que Paolo aún no la ha despedido.

—Perdone.

Olivia alza la vista de la fregona que se pasea por el suelo cuando escucha la llamada en inglés. Descubre a un joven alto y tan enorme que hace por tres como ella, con el pelo castaño rizado y unos ojos marrones que la miran con disculpa.

—Todavía no está abierto—explica la muchacha en el mismo idioma, preguntándose por qué Paolo no ha cerrado la puerta.

—Sí, esto… ¿Me puede dar un vaso de agua? ¿Por favor?

—Desde luego—Olivia deja la fregona en el cubo y va a la barra. Una vez ahí, se sube en ella, apoyada sobre su estómago, y se las ingenia para alcanzar un vaso y llenarlo. Luego se baja y se lo tiende al joven, que la mira con sorpresa—. Oh, si le ha molestado…—señala la barra con la cabeza para referirse a su forma de servir el agua—. Lo siento.

—No, no está mal—responde el joven. Mira el restaurante con curiosidad—. ¿A qué hora abre?

—Pues… en cuanto termine de fregar ya se pueden pedir bebidas y eso, pero para comer tiene que esperar hasta las doce.

El hombre sonríe y Olivia se fija en que se le forman hoyuelos en las mejillas

—A las doce vendré, entonces—dicho esto, sale del restaurante.

o-o-o

A Greg le gusta Italia.

En los últimos dos años ha estado viajando por muchos países, pero ninguno le ha llamado tanto la atención como esa península en forma de bota. Además, inevitablemente se ha tenido que relacionar con muggles, y para su más sincera sorpresa ha descubierto que, cuando uno deja de lado esa superioridad en la que lleva creyendo desde que tiene uso de razón, no son imbéciles ni tampoco malvados. Y tienen artefactos de lo más variopinto para resolver problemas que un mago solventaría con un sencillo movimiento de varita.

Al principio, Greg se negó a sí mismo estar sorprendido, e incluso _admirado,_ por los muggles. Sin embargo, poco a poco ha ido descubriendo más cosas de ese mundo que antes despreciaba y sintiéndose cada vez menos extraño entre esa gente que no es tan distinta a él como le decían sus padres.

Lo que más le cuesta, sin duda, son los idiomas. En Canadá conoció a un _squib_ que le aseguró que el inglés es el idioma más universal que existe, pero Greg se ha dado cuenta de que eso es una vil mentira. Además, está el problema de que, cuando los lugareños se dan cuenta de que no los entiende, le gritan. Como si con eso fuesen a conseguir que hablaran el mismo idioma.

En Italia no es distinto, pero a Greg le hace especial gracia escuchar hablar a los italianos. Es como si cantaran.

No va a negar lo mucho que lo ha sorprendido que la joven del restaurante hablase un inglés tan fluido. Está seguro de que hasta ahora nadie en Italia le ha hablado tan claramente.

A las doce, como ha prometido, Greg se presenta en el restaurante. Se sienta en una mesa junto a la ventana y mira por ella, distraído.

Quizá se quede en Nápoles, piensa. El problema del idioma probablemente pueda solucionarlo en cuanto lleve un tiempo ahí; ya encontrará a alguien que le enseñe italiano. Aunque Gregory Goyle sea una verdadera calamidad en los estudios, si algo le interesa lo aprende realmente rápido.

—Buenas tardes—Greg da un respingo y se gira. Ante él tiene a la chica que antes le ha dado el vaso de agua con una libreta y un bolígrafo –esas cosas parecidas a las plumas que utilizan los muggles para escribir– en la mano—. ¿Qué va a tomar?

—Eh…—la verdad es que Greg no lo ha pensado. Coge la carta y ojea los platos. Aparte de que casi todos terminan en _ini_, no logra sacar nada en claro—. ¿Qué es cada cosa?

La chica ríe.

—Oh, lo siento—se disculpa cuando Greg la mira.

—No pasa nada. ¿Qué es…?

—Es tradición empezar con un aperitivo—explica ella—. _Ramàcche, calzone alla napolitana, sartu-timbal…_

—Uno de ésos—decide Greg, al que en realidad le daría igual pedir el primero o el último. No conoce ninguno de los platos y le gusta probar cosas nuevas. La joven sonríe, lo anota en su libreta y echa a andar hacia la cocina.

Greg la observa alejarse. Quizá en Italia esté su sitio, piensa. No le preocupa el dinero; tiene galeones suficientes para ahogarse en su cámara de Gringotts. Y Nápoles es el lugar que menos le recuerda la Guerra de todos los que ha visitado hasta el momento.

Sólo le queda una cosa: el idioma. Pero a Greg se le ha ocurrido una idea para solventar ese problema.

La joven camarera llega con su aperitivo unos minutos más tarde.

—_Bon appetit_—le desea.

—Perdone—dice Greg. La joven sonríe de nuevo. Parece que sonreír es su mayor afición—. ¿Sabe italiano tan bien como inglés?

o-o-o

_**Nápoles, Italia, 28 de septiembre de 2001**_

Greg ya casi tiene controlado el italiano.

Y no es que a ella le guste fardar, pero Olivia sabe que en gran parte es gracias a que ella es una profesora excelente. Oh, bueno, quizá sí le gusta presumir. Pero sólo un poco. Además, Greg es un alumno muy aplicado.

—_Ciao_—saluda al joven cuando él le abre la puerta de su casa. Primera línea de playa. Olivia no se explicaba cómo lo había conseguido hasta que descubrió que él también es un mago. No obstante, no le gusta mucho hablar de su vida en Inglaterra. Y, pese a que ella se muere de ganas por saber más cosas sobre el lugar del que provienen sus padres, Olivia respeta su decisión y se conforma con interiorizar los datos que de vez en cuando se le escapan.

—Hola—responde Greg, haciéndole un gesto para que entre. Olivia se encamina al salón; ya se conoce de memoria el plano del hogar del joven. La casa apenas está decorada, sólo tiene los muebles necesarios, aunque tiene mucha luz. Es sencilla e impersonal, pero a Olivia le gusta. Tiene un toque fresco que en el hogar de ella brilla por su ausencia al tener tanto mobiliario—. ¿Qué me vas a enseñar hoy?

—La gramática ya casi la dominas—responde Olivia—. Así que vamos a probar con algo de vocabulario. La redacción que escribiste el otro día tenía tantas palabras repetidas que pensé que estaba leyendo todo el rato la misma línea—Greg enrojece un poco, avergonzado, y ella se siente mal—. No es tu culpa, debería habértelo comentado o algo—se apresura a aclarar—. Vale, he hablado con Guido y he pensado que podemos tratar distintos campos cada día.

A Greg le gusta la propuesta, y pronto los dos jóvenes se ven sumergidos en una entretenida clase de italiano oral. Como no es intención de vuestra humilde narradora explicar los pormenores de una lección de dicha lengua, se hará un inciso aquí para explicar quién es Guido Caccini.

Guido Caccini terminó hace unos meses Filología inglesa y ya está preparando sus oposiciones para profesor de educación secundaria. Un muggle sonriente y un tanto celoso con el que Olivia comenzó a salir a principios de agosto.

Pese a que, en teoría, la clase de italiano de Greg dura dos horas, siempre se les hace tarde. El joven siempre hace preguntas y Olivia nunca evita responderlas, por lo que el anochecer de la bahía de Nápoles se cuela en la casa junto a la playa antes de que se den cuenta.

—Ahí va, qué tarde es—comenta Greg cuando ve la luna por la ventana.

Olivia recuerda entonces que ha quedado con Guido. Se le había olvidado por completo.

—Tengo que irme—se excusa—. Nos vemos mañana, supongo—Greg asiente y la acompaña hasta la puerta.

—Mañana es sábado—dice, sin embargo.

—Oh, entonces el lunes—se corrige Olivia, saliendo de la casa apresuradamente—. Guido me va a matar.

—No creo, con lo guapa que estás…

Olivia se da la vuelta al oír el cumplido, sorprendida. Greg sonríe y se le marcan los hoyuelos. Tras unos segundos, ella también sonríe y echa a andar calle abajo.

No puede evitar mirar su reflejo en los escaparates y sentirse hermosa mientras acude a la cita con su novio.

o-o-o

_**Nápoles, Italia, 1 de octubre de 2001**_

Mientras espera a Olivia para comenzar su clase particular, Greg se encuentra mirándose en el espejo y pasándose los dedos por el pelo continuamente para asegurarse de estar medianamente presentable.

No sabe en qué momento empezó a preocuparle su aspecto físico, pero está claro que ahora le importa. Y es curioso, porque luego puede bajar a comprar el pan en pijama y pantuflas sin ningún tipo de problema. Pero tiene que estar bien decente para cuando llegue Olivia.

Greg ha descubierto muchas cosas de ella en sus clases. Un día que se les hizo tarde y la invitó a cenar, ella le contó la historia de su familia, que es francamente triste. Greg le confesó, en un ataque de sinceridad, que es hijo de uno de los culpables de que ella no conozca a su tío. Para su sorpresa, Olivia no se enfadó; simplemente le dijo que no tenía la pinta que ella se esperaba en un mortífago. Eso sí, convino con él en que no sería buena idea decírselo a sus padres.

También ha descubierto que la madre de Olivia lleva meses enferma, y no parece mejorar, no importa cuántos sanadores y médicos muggles la atiendan. La joven está muy, muy preocupada, y le ha confesado a Greg que el único motivo de que siga en el mundo muggle es, precisamente, su madre. A él le parece algo admirable, aunque por otro lado compadece un poco a Olivia.

Cuando suena el timbre, Greg da un bote en el suelo, como si lo hubieran electrocutado, y camina hacia la puerta. Respira hondo antes de abrir.

Se queda con la boca seca al ver a Olivia. La joven se ha puesto una camiseta de un grupo de música muggle del que Greg oyó hablar cuando estuvo en España, y unos pantalones vaqueros que le llegan hasta la mitad del muslo dejan ver sus piernas morenas y bien formadas. Lleva puesta una cazadora, también vaquera, para proteger sus brazos del frío, aunque se ha dejado el pelo mojado, secándose a su aire.

Hoy está más guapa que de costumbre. De eso Greg no tiene la menor duda.

—_Ciao_—lo saluda en italiano, como de costumbre.

—Hola—responde Greg; no sabe por qué nunca responde con otro _ciao_, pero se ha convertido en una costumbre. Saludo en italiano y respuesta en inglés.

La clase es tan productiva como siempre. Hoy, Greg aprende léxico relacionado con los negocios, algo que le viene francamente bien; tiene claro que, como no invierta su fortuna en algo, acabará gastándosela toda.

Sin embargo, no tarda en darse cuenta de que Olivia no está del todo pendiente a la clase. En cierto momento, falla a propósito, y ella ni siquiera se da cuenta, pese a que básicamente acaba de darle una patada al diccionario de italiano.

—Olivia, ¿qué te pasa?

Ella da un respingo y lo mira.

—No, nada—baja la vista y juega con un mechón de su pelo oscuro. Greg se mordisquea el labio inferior al verla, tratando de aparentar que ese gesto en ella no le parece terriblemente arrebatador.

—Ya, claro. ¿Qué es? ¿Tu madre?

Olivia niega con la cabeza.

—No, ella sigue igual…—suspira—. Es Guido.

Greg arquea las cejas. Desde luego, hablar con la joven a la que devora con la mirada cuando ella no se da cuenta de su novio no es lo que esperaba hacer. De repente, se sorprende deseando que los problemas de Olivia con su novio desemboquen en el fin de su relación. Y no se siente mal por ello. Después de todo, es un Slytherin. Astuto y ambicioso, al que no le importa qué camino seguir para lograr sus fines. Y ahora, su fin es Olivia. Greg lo tiene ya más claro que nunca.

—Mm—no, el joven no es precisamente locuaz—. ¿Qué te ha pasado con él?

—El viernes… recuerdas que llegaba tarde—Greg asiente—. Se enfadó… y digamos que está celoso.

—¿De mí?—aunque intenta evitarlo, el orgullo en su voz es demasiado evidente como para que Olivia no se dé cuenta. La joven le dedica una mirada enfadada y se pone en pie para acercarse a la amplia cristalera con vistas al mar.

Está empezando a atardecer, y la piel aceitunada de la joven se tiñe de naranja. Greg vuelve a morderse el labio, preguntándose qué hacer, y finalmente se levanta y se acerca a ella, quedándose por detrás. Olivia fulmina su reflejo con la mirada.

—Eres un engreído—le asegura—. Por tu culpa Guido está enfadado y puede que rompa conmigo.

—Si rompe contigo, es imbécil—replica Greg, también observando su reflejo—. Además… tiene motivos para estar celoso—sonríe un poco y los ojos verdes de Olivia lo miran inquisitivos. Extrañados.

—¿Tú…?—Olivia respira hondo y Greg asiente—. No—sacude la cabeza, tratando de alejar esa idea de su mente.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué, te molesta que yo tenga razón?

Olivia se gira hacia él. Greg se fija entonces en las lágrimas que brillan en sus ojos y se queda sin habla durante unos segundos. Porque ha visto a Olivia contenta, triste, concentrada, distraída, enfadada, indiferente… pero jamás ha visto sus iris verdes llorosos.

No obstante, Greg se da cuenta de que ella no encuentra ninguna respuesta a la pregunta, tan sencilla en apariencia. Así que hace lo único que en ese momento tiene sentido.

Con un paso elimina la distancia que los separa, coge el rostro de Olivia, que entre sus manos grandes parece de una muñeca, y la besa.

Al principio, Olivia trata de apartarse. Aferra con las manos las muñecas de Greg e intenta liberar su rostro de ellas, pero no tiene posibilidad alguna contra él, por lo que no tarda mucho en rendirse. Sin embargo, en lugar de quedarse quieta, como se había propuesto, sus brazos deciden sin su consentimiento rodear el cuello de Greg. Él escucha una maldición en italiano contra sus labios y ríe, apartando las manos de su cara y rodeando su cintura.

Aunque sabe que él sólo tiene un año más que ella, Olivia se siente como una muñeca indefensa entre los brazos de Greg. Y, curiosamente, pese a que lleva toda su vida queriendo demostrar que ella no es menos que nadie, no le molesta constatar que Greg parece un gigante a su lado y ella se hace más pequeñita a cada segundo que sigue besándolo.

Un sonido artificial, electrónico, pone fin al beso. Greg mira alrededor, alarmado, pero Olivia saca su móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros casi al instante. El rubor que ha adquirido su rostro en los últimos minutos se evapora y la joven palidece.

—Es mi padre…—descuelga el móvil y se lo lleva al oído—. Dime, papá—sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente—. Pero… pero ¿cómo ha sido?—Greg la mira con impaciencia—. Vale, ya voy—Olivia cuelga y mira al joven—. Mi madre está en el hospital—explica con un hilo de voz—. Nos… ya nos veremos.

Y, antes de que Greg pueda protestar, la muchacha coge su bolso y sale de la casa hecha un torbellino, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

o-o-o

_**Nápoles, Italia, 2 de octubre de 2001**_

Leah Irving sigue grave, pero su vida ya no corre peligro.

Olivia observa a su madre con tristeza. Recuerda a la mujer fuerte, con carácter e iniciativa, que siempre ha sido su referencia y tiene que obligarse a ver todo eso en la anciana frágil sumida en un sueño intranquilo que hay frente a ella.

Su padre ha ido a ducharse. Olivia sabe que ella debe ir a trabajar, pero no piensa moverse de esa habitación. No hasta que su madre despierte y la consuele y le asegure que todo va a estar bien como cuando era pequeña. Se siente egoísta al desear eso, cuando ahora es ella quien debe mostrar entereza, y sus ojos brillan negándose a llorar.

Ha llamado a Paolo para explicarle que no va a ir a trabajar. Contra todo pronóstico, él no le ha regañado ni le ha echado en cara nada, sino que le ha deseado que todo vaya bien, le ha dado todo su apoyo y le ha ofrecido su ayuda para cualquier cosa que necesite, algo que ha aliviado un poco a Olivia; al menos, no está sola.

Lo que la tiene preocupada es la llamada que recibió anoche de madrugada. De un Guido Caccini borracho como una cuba que no quiso oírla cuando le explicó que su madre estaba grave y le reprochó haberlo dejado tirado. Además, el joven también aprovechó para amenazar a Greg. A ese respecto, Olivia está tranquila. Aunque Guido le saque tres años a Greg, Greg es mucho más fuerte que su ex novio.

Porque Olivia ya lo tiene decidido. Va a romper con Guido. En cuanto su madre esté un poco mejor, antes siquiera de ir a hablar con Greg.

Oh, Greg es otro punto importante. Olivia sabe que no debió besarlo porque todavía está con Guido, pero Merlín, algo que la hace sonreír ligeramente incluso aunque esté velando a su madre enferma no puede ser malo. Greg se ha colado en su corazón sin que se diera cuenta, y ahora no quiere salir. Ni Olivia tiene intención de echarlo; le gusta.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, eh?

Olivia da un respingo al ver a su madre despierta. Sonríe y se levanta del sillón para dejarse caer en un lado de la cama.

—Nada, mamá… ¿Cómo estás?

—Bueno, he estado peor—responde Leah Irving con una sonrisa frágil—. Os he dado la noche, ¿no?

—Un poco—admite Olivia—. Pero si estás mejor da igual—entonces recuerda lo que le dijeron los médicos anoche—. Ya saben lo que tienes.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, pues deberías saber que todavía no te va a llegar la herencia—Olivia sacude la cabeza. Su madre hace siempre la misma broma—. Pero no me has respondido. ¿Por qué estás tan contenta?

—Pues…—Olivia se pregunta cómo exponerlo—. ¿Te acuerdas del inglés al que le doy clases de italiano?—su madre asiente—. Pues…—pero se sonroja y no logra terminar.

—¿Lo vas a traer pronto a comer?

—Mamá, tengo que hablar con él, no metas prisa—_y romper con Guido_, agrega mentalmente, pero llega a la conclusión de que su madre no tiene que saber los pormenores del asunto.

Leah Irving asiente.

—No meto prisa. Pero más te vale traerlo a comer.

Olivia suelta una carcajada.

o-o-o

_**Nápoles, Italia, 3 de octubre de 2001**_

Greg supone que, al igual que ayer, hoy Olivia no irá a dar su clase de italiano, o que, si acude, llegará tarde. No se lo puede reprochar. La joven debe de estar muerta de miedo por la suerte de su madre.

Baja a dar un paseo por la playa de Nápoles, aún pensando en el beso de hace dos días. Oh, Merlín, qué ganas tiene de repetir. No puede esperar a volver a ver a Olivia. Porque ella al final se lo permitió, porque no puede desagradarle si no quería separarse de él.

Greg tiene ahora más claro que nunca que su lugar está en Nápoles. Al lado de Olivia y lejos de los recuerdos de la Guerra y del fantasma de Vincent, donde sus amigos no le recuerdan constantemente que está en el bando perdedor. Va a seguir carteándose con ellos, por supuesto que sí, al igual que ha estado haciendo los dos últimos años, pero si vuelve a Inglaterra será para hacer alguna visita puntual a su familia. O para presentarles a Olivia. Es una mestiza, pero hace tiempo que a Greg dejaron de importarle esas cosas. Porque Olivia Irving es una mestiza que lo ha tratado mucho mejor que bastantes _sangre limpia_.

El joven corta sus pensamientos ahí. Por Merlín, parece una adolescente hiperhormonada. Ni siquiera ha hablado con Olivia aún y ya está haciendo planes de presentársela a su familia. El miedo a que la joven no quiera volver a verlo se instala en su pecho, pero Greg intenta ignorarlo. La verdad sea dicha, ahora no quiere pensar en compromisos. Únicamente en tener a Olivia para él solo. Completamente suya.

Cuando llega la hora de la clase, Greg vuelve a su casa con calma. Se sienta en el salón y observa la enorme cristalera, por la cual se ve el mar. Recuerda que anteayer besó a Olivia ahí y una sonrisa entre ilusionada y pícara se adueña de su rostro.

o-o-o

_**Nápoles, Italia, 4 de octubre de 2001**_

—Tendrás un buen motivo para venir ahora.

Olivia respira hondo y observa a Guido, sentado en el sofá de su piso. Está despeinado y tiene la frente perlada de sudor, por no hablar de que cada movimiento parece dolerle muchísimo. La joven recuerda la embriaguez que delataba su voz cuando lo llamó la otra noche y no siente ni pizca de lástima por su resaca.

—Venía a hablar contigo, Guido—él la mira y la insta a continuar con un alzamiento de cejas—. Hace tiempo que esto no funciona. Tú eres demasiado celoso y yo no soy una pertenencia tuya.

Guido entorna los ojos.

—Pero seguro que no tienes problemas con el inglés al que le das clase—se pone en pie y avanza hacia Olivia, tambaleándose un poco—. ¿Cuántas veces te lo has follado, eh?

—Ninguna—responde ella con frialdad—. Precisamente he venido a romper contigo para hacer las cosas bien.

—Ya—replica él con ironía. Antes de que Olivia pueda hacer algo para impedirlo, el joven la agarra de las muñecas y la empuja hasta que su espalda da contra la pared, haciendo caso omiso del quejido de Olivia—. Ya da igual, cielo. Puedes decírmelo. ¿Te lo has follado?

Furiosa al oírlo, Olivia forcejea con fuerza para tratar de liberarse. No es hasta que recurre al método más drástico que se le ocurre que lo consigue. Guido la suelta y retrocede, encorvado y soltando quedos gemidos de dolor. Si lo ha hecho bien, Olivia está convencida de que su ex novio no tendrá descendencia.

Sale del piso y echa a andar con energía hacia la casa de Greg. Sabe que debió haber ido ayer y también anteayer, pero quería asegurarse de que su madre estuviese bien; aunque ahora llega tarde y no quiere perderse ni un segundo más de los necesarios a su lado. Ahora que la cadena que era su relación con Guido se ha roto, sólo puede pensar en Greg.

Da tres fuertes golpes a la puerta. Greg abre casi al instante, y se queda unos segundos mirándola sin saber qué decir. Olivia cae en la cuenta de que lleva puesta la misma ropa que cuando se besaron el otro día; la echó a la lavadora y se la puso antes de que terminara de secarse.

—_Ciao_—prueba.

Olivia se echa a reír y entra en la casa. Escucha a Greg seguirla hasta el salón, y cuando está frente a la cristalera se gira hacia él.

—Mi madre está mejor—Greg asiente—. Y he roto con Guido. Tenías razón, es imbécil.

Greg sonríe.

—Te lo dije. Y me alegro por tu madre…—entonces se queda callado—. ¿Qué me estás intentando decir?

Olivia sacude la cabeza.

—No quiero _decirte_ nada—le asegura. Se acerca a él, se pone de puntillas y lo besa, para dejarlo bien claro.

o-o-o

_**Nápoles, Italia, un tiempo después**_

—Se supone que he venido a darte clase de italiano, _amore mio_—comenta Olivia, divertida.

La bahía de Nápoles al anochecer es un espectáculo precioso. No obstante, Olivia apenas se ha fijado en la caída del sol; ha pasado esos momentos aprisionada entre la amplísima cristalera y Greg, y sintiendo demasiado como para observar el atardecer.

Ahora están desnudos, sentados en el suelo. Greg tiene la espalda apoyada en la pared y Olivia se ha acurrucado entre sus brazos, mirando el mar, ya oscuro, y acariciando una de las enormes manos del joven.

Greg sacude la cabeza.

—Bueno, si quieres puedes darme clase ahora—besa el cuello de la joven, que ríe con esa risa tan cálida y suya.

—O mañana, o…—entonces lo mira—. Porque vas a quedarte en Italia, ¿verdad?

Greg asiente.

—¿Sabes? Cuando me fui de Inglaterra pensaba que era superior a otros magos por mi linaje—Olivia lo observa clavar sus ojos oscuros en la oscura silueta del Vesubio, al otro lado de la bahía—. Que los muggles eran algo así como unos monos con menos pelo corporal y los _sangre sucia_ pretendían arrebatarnos lo que es nuestro por derecho. Quería olvidar la Guerra, olvidar que mi mejor amigo murió y mi padre está en Azkaban. Más que viajar, lo que hice fue huir. Y he estado en muchos sitios y he aprendido más cosas.

»Pero desde que llegué a Nápoles no necesito olvidar. Porque aquí todo es tan alegre, tan luminoso, que pensar en la Guerra es como recordar una pesadilla que tuve hace mucho tiempo. Y además estás tú.

»Contigo he comprobado que eso de la sangre es una patraña. Eres mestiza y muchísimo mejor persona que yo, que no conocí a ningún muggle hasta que empecé a viajar. Me has enseñado mucho más que un idioma—Greg aparta la vista del volcán y clava sus ojos marrones en Olivia—. Te quiero.

Olivia se sonroja al oírlo. Cómo Greg logra encandilarla de esa manera es algo que no comprende. Algo que espera poder aprender conforme pase el tiempo.

—Yo también—replica, sorprendida de sus palabras. Generalmente, a Olivia le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos—. Entonces… ¿no te irás?

Greg la besa.

—No sin ti.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: A ver… Esto ha sido todo un reto para mí. Pensar en Greg como alguien… bueno, con sentimientos y esas cosas. Rowling lo pinta tan simplón que me ha costado la vida.

**Otras cosas**: ya se vio en la propia saga que no todos los países tienen el mismo sistema educativo de sus magos y brujas (Fleur comentó que en Beauxbatons tenían una prueba similar a los TIMOS en su sexto año), así que Italia también tiene sus diferencias. Yo, imaginando (y para que me cuadraran las edades que tenía pensadas para Greg y Olivia), acabé decidiendo que su educación empieza a los diez años y dura seis; por tanto, a los diecisiete años aproximadamente (y si no repiten), salen del colegio.

Olivia estaba a punto de terminar cuarto cuando el ministerio inglés admitió que Voldemort había vuelto, y su sexto y último año coincidió con el curso en el que los Carrow estuvieron en Hogwarts. Por tanto, ella y Greg terminaron sus estudios al mismo tiempo.

**Algo más**: el móvil de Olivia. Sí, ella y sus padres son brujos, pero en mi cabeza los padres de Wayne Iriving son muggles, por lo que los aparatos electrónicos no le son desconocidos. Además, cuando quisieron "pasar desapercibidos" tuvieron que habituarse a la vida de los muggles, y pocos muggles desconocen la existencia del teléfono móvil.

Y para terminar, espero haber cumplido con la petición de **Lady Cisne** y que le haya gustado.


End file.
